U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,941 discloses a suppressed dyeing method, wherein a gathered textile is immersed in a non-polar medium containing one dye so that only part of the fabric is dyed, then subsequently another dye from an aqueous medium is applied to at least part of the undyed remaining area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,409 teaches dyeing cellulosic fabrics with a plurality of fiber reactive dyes of the halotriazine type, which have different stability to hypochlorite bleach. After one season of sales of a certain color, the goods may be bleached eliminating the least stable halotriazine dyes but retaining the colors of the more stable dyes in order to yield goods of another color for the next season of fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,839 shows a process for shadow dyeing polyester fabrics. Dispersions of insoluble dyes susceptible to alkali may be added to a sizing agent for polyester. When these sizing agents are used for a polyester warp having a cellulosic weft and the fabric then dyed, interesting irregular tone-in-tone effects may be generated by spraying the woven fabric with alkali, with or without gathering. More complicated multitone effects may be generated by using several dyes with different resistance to alkali.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,824 teaches a process for irregular dyeing of high fashion blue jeans with a pseudo worn-out effect by first dyeing the entire fabric with a uniform fast dye. Then the surface is dyed or printed with a less stable pigment which is not chemically bound to the fabric as is the first dye. Then the fabric is washed by machine to impart and preserve an irregular worn-looking gray effect to part of the blue. Before the washing step, differentiation at selected areas can be generated by mechanical abrasion, such as rubbing. Cleaning and bleaching steps may also be interspersed to give artificial, differential, fashionable appearance to blue jeans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,650 discloses a process for achieving random or faded dyeing effects on textiles by adding coloring material to a foam either before or after the foam is applied to the textile. When the foam collapses, the colorant penetrates the textile in an irregular fashion. The textile is then dried and cured or otherwise fixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,592 teaches a process for applying geometric and ridged or other irregular dye patterns to fabric by smocking the textile by gathering it to form ridges, moistening with a dye-diffusion agent such as urea solution, applying dye to the exposed portions, hardening to stiffen the ridges, applying concentrated dye to the ridges and outlining the ridges, drying, releasing the gathered portions, and flattening. Three or more darker and darker colors may be employed without drying in-between, so that an overlapped, blended effect is achieved. The ridges may be hand painted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,964 shows a process for modifying the appearance of unfixed dyes with an eluant. The eluant may be colorless in which case an area or streak of a faded color will be formed. Alternatively, the eluant may contain a dye or another color than that of the first unfixed dye, or the original dye may contain two or more colors with different fixing properties. Furthermore, a fabric may be covered with a glass plate having apertures and the eluant applied only at the pattern of apertures. A fabric may be folded and eluant applied to the folds or corners only. Either the dye or the eluant may be applied by rotatable discs which dip into containers of either or both.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,477 discloses a process for making cross-dyed fabrics of different colors, especially of cotton. Normal cotton and treated dye-resist cotton are woven in a pattern and dyed with a first color. The dye resist is then chemically removed and the entire fabric redyed another color. Thus, a pattern of the second color and an added effect of both colors is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,973 discloses a method for arriving at multicolored diffuse dyeing patterns by twisting wet plush at selected points to wring out the water and create wrinkles. Then the twisted points individually are placed in dye solutions of different colors. Then the entire fabric is preferably dyed with yet another color to blend the early restricted area colors to give a sunburst effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 917,298 describes a process for achieving designs on wet mercerized cotton by differential pressure such as embossing or impressing.